forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelogs
Here is a list of Changelogs. This page was created to improve editing of this Wikia and make sure it follows the latest update by referring to these copies of official Changelogs. We strive to include all updates as soon as they are released. Unreleased Content * Transition from Flash Player to HTML5 Official Releases * Changelog 1.172 * Changelog 1.171 * Changelog 1.170 * Changelog 1.169 (note: Update 1.169 was a combined update of 1.168 and 1.169) * Changelog 1.167 * Changelog 1.166 * Introduction Guild Battlegrounds * Changelog 1.165 * Changelog 1.164 * Changelog 1.163 * Changelog 1.162 * Changelog 1.161 * Changelog 1.160 * Changelog 1.159 * Changelog 1.158 * Antiques Dealer * Changelog 1.157 * Changelog 1.156 * Cultural Settlements - Feudal Japan * Changelog 1.155 * Changelog 1.154 * Changelog 1.153 * Implementation of Space Age Mars * Changelog 1.152 * Changelog 1.151 * Changelog 1.150 * Changelog 1.149 * Changelog 1.148 * Changelog 1.147 * Changelog 1.146 * Implementation of Virtual Future Part 3 * Changelog 1.145 * Changelog 1.144 (note: Update 1.144 was a combined update of 1.143 and 1.144) * Changelog 1.142 * Cultural Settlements - Vikings * Changelog 1.141 * Changelog 1.140 * Implementation of Virtual Future Part 2 * Changelog 1.139 * Changelog 1.138 * Changelog 1.137 * Changelog 1.136 * Changelog 1.135 * Reconstruction Mode * Changelog 1.134 * Changelog 1.133 * Changelog 1.132 * Changelog 1.131 * Implementation of Virtual Future Part 1 * Changelog 1.130 * Changelog 1.129 * Changelog 1.128 * Changelog 1.127 * Changelog 1.126 * Changelog 1.125 * Changelog 1.124 * Changelog 1.123 * Changelog 1.122 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 6 * Changelog 1.121 * Changelog 1.120 * Changelog 1.119 * Changelog 1.118 * Changelog 1.117 * Changelog 1.116 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 5 * Changelog 1.115 * Changelog 1.114 * Changelog 1.113 * Changelog 1.112 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 4 * Changelog 1.111 * Changelog 1.110 * Changelog 1.109 * Changelog 1.108 * Changelog 1.107 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 3 * Changelog 1.106 * Changelog 1.105 * Changelog 1.104 * Changelog 1.103 * Changelog 1.102 * Changelog 1.101 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 2 * Changelog 1.100 * Changelog 1.99 * Changelog 1.98 * Changelog 1.97 * Changelog 1.96 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 1 * Changelog 1.95 * Changelog 1.94 * Changelog 1.93 * Changelog 1.92- fused to Changelog 1.93 * Changelog 1.91 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 4 * Changelog 1.90 * Changelog 1.89 * Changelog 1.88 * Changelog 1.87 * Changelog 1.86 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 3 * Changelog 1.85 * Changelog 1.84 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 2 * Changelog 1.83 * Changelog 1.82 * Changelog 1.81 * Changelog 1.80 * Changelog 1.79 * Changelog 1.78 * Changlog 1.77 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 1 * Changelog 1.76 * Changelog 1.75 * Changelog 1.74 * Changelog 1.73 * Changelog 1.72 * Changelog 1.71 * Changelog 1.70 * Changelog 1.69 * Changelog 1.68 * Changelog 1.67 - fused to Changelog 1.68 * Changelog 1.66 * Changelog 1.65 * Changelog 1.64 * Implementation of Future Era * Changelog 1.63 * Changelog 1.62 * Changelog 1.61 * Changelog 1.60 * Changelog 1.59 * Changelog 1.58 - fused to Changelog 1.59 * Changelog 1.57 * Changelog 1.56 * Changelog 1.55 * Changelog 1.54 * Changelog 1.53 * Changelog 1.52 * Changelog 1.51 * Changelog 1.50 * Changelog 1.49 - Implementation of Tomorrow Era * Changelog 1.48 * Changelog 1.47 * Changelog 1.46 * Changelog 1.45 * Changelog 1.44 * Changelog 1.43 *''Changelog 1.42 - fused to Changelog 1.43'' *Changelog 1.41 *Changelog 1.40 *Changelog 1.39 *Changelog 1.38 *Changelog 1.37 - Implementation of Contemporary Era *Changelog 1.36 *Changelog 1.35 *Changelog 1.34 *Changelog 1.33 *Changelog 1.32 *Changelog 1.31 *Changelog 1.30 *Changelog 1.29 *Changelog 1.28 *Changelog 1.27 - Implementation of Postmodern Era *Changelog 1.26 *Changelog 1.25 *Changelog 1.24 *Changelog 1.23 *Changelog 1.22 *Changelog 1.21 *Changelog 1.20 *Changelog 1.19 *Changelog 1.18 *Changelog 1.17 - Implementation of Modern Era *Changelog 1.16 *Changelog 1.15 *Changelog 1.14 *Changelog 1.13 *Changelog 1.12 *Changelog 1.11 *Changelog 1.10 *Changelog 1.09 *Changelog 1.08 *Changelog 1.07 *Changelog 1.06 - Implementation of Progressive Era *Changelog 1.05 *Changelog 1.04 *Changelog 1.03 *Changelog 1.02 *Changelog 1.01 *Changelog 1.0 *Version 1.0 Open Beta *Changelog 0.31 *Changelog 0.30 *Changelog 0.29 - Implementation of Industrial Age *Changelog 0.28 *Changelog 0.27 *Changelog 0.26 *Changelog 0.25 *Changelog 0.24 *Changelog 0.23 *Changelog 0.22 *Changelog 0.21 *Changelog 0.20 *''Changelog 0.19 - fused to Changelog 0.20'' *Changelog 0.18 - Implementation of Colonial Age *Changelog 0.17 *Changelog 0.16 *Changelog 0.15 *Changelog 0.14 *Changelog 0.13 *Changelog 0.12 *Changelog 0.10.1 *Changelog 0.10.0 Closed Beta * Changelog 1.05 * Changelog 0.9.0 Notes The missing pages (1.19 to 1.36) are from a period when this Wikia was left without any administration. Category:Game Category:Collections Category:Changelog